Quidditch: Gryffindor Versus Slytherin
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: My take on the HBP Quidditch Scene. Inspired by "Ron's Victory" by Nicholas Hooper. One-shot, completed. Rest of season coming soon.


**AN: This is my idea of what the Quidditch Scene was, expanded, in the HBP movie. I know JKR did something, but I felt amazed by the Quidditch scene in HBP, with the tackling, the action, and the music. **

**Listen to "Ron's Victory" by Nicholas Hooper.**

**Enjoy, or not.**

**(There's supposed to be a bar here, but my DM is messed up... :D)**

"Welcome to the first game of the season, the Gryffindor – Slytherin match, commentated by yours truly, Zacharias Smith. This year, Gryffindor's team is captained by Potter, Seeker, and Slytherin's is captained by Urquhart, Chaser."

Harry watched the Slytherins fly out from their side of the stadium, squinting to see through the snow, half-listening to the Hufflepuff's introduction. "Here come the Slytherins, with Harper as their reserve Seeker, in place of Draco Malfoy, Urquhart their Captain, Blaise Zabini, and Warrington as Chasers, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as Beater, and Miles Bletchley as Keeper."

Zacharias Smith looked at the Slytherins as they flew a lap around the stadium. "Not a bad lineup, I'll say. Only thing I'm afraid is that Slytherin's Beaters will knock themselves out with their own clubs," he said, amused.

Harry looked at his teammates, showing no emotion as he looked into the eyes of all of them. "Ready?" he asked the team, and they gave him small nods. "If they hurt you, hurt them back," he said, rubbing his nose, as he remembered when Malfoy stepped on it. He mounted his broom, and took off, his team following close behind him. Immediately, his goggles (made with special glasses for Harry's poor vision) were covered in snowflakes, as were is teammates'.

"This year, Gryffindor's lineup is Harry Potter as Seeker, Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley, and Katie Bell as Chasers, Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes as Beaters, and Ronald Weasley as Keeper," said Smith, as Harry and his team made their lap around the stadium. The two teams met at the center of the stadium, the Captains in the middle. Harry nodded at Urquhart, a mild, neutral gesture, which was ignored by the Slytherin captain.

"Hopefully Weasley has improved his Keeping skills—I heard he barely beat McLaggen in tryouts," said Zacharias.

There was a wave of laughter coming from the snow-covered Slytherin bleachers.

"As always, this match is refereed by Madam Hooch. Looks like there are high tensions on the field," said Zacharias. He was right.

Harry looked around at his teammates, who were staring at the Slytherins with narrowed eyes. He couldn't blame them. The Slytherins were avid cheaters.

Madam Hooch opened the crate that held the balls. She unclipped the Bludgers, and they zoomed from the crate. Demelza let out a squeak as one of them almost hit her on the way up. Next, Madam Hooch released the Snitch, and Harry's eyes followed it until it was out of sight. The referee held the Quaffle in her hands poised to throw it upwards. In his peripheral vision, he noticed Demelza, Katie, and Ginny tense up, ready to fight for the Quaffle.

"Let the game… begin!" said Zacharias, as Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up into the air.

Immediately, all six Chasers jumped on the Quaffle, until Zabini emerged with the Quaffle tucked under his arm. The Slytherins gathered into an arrow formation, flying straight towards Ron. Ritchie and Jimmy flew right behind Ginny, Demelza, and Katie, as they charged headlong towards the other team. Harry winced as he saw Katie tackle Warrington, knocking him into Zabini. For mere seconds, the Quaffle was in the air, until Ginny approached it. Just as she wrapped her arm around it, Goyle slammed into her, knocking it from her grasp.

"Ginny!" Harry nearly shouted.

Through the snow, Harry watched as Urquhart grabbed the Quaffle from the air, heading towards the goalposts. Harry saw Ron stiffen, looking nervously at the oncoming Chaser. "Come on, Ron," he muttered, as Urquhart punched the Quaffle towards the right goalpost. His best friend zoomed towards the goalpost, and kicked the Quaffle away. Harry let out a sigh of relief as his friend held a fist in the air, pumping it happily.

"Yes! Yeah!" Ron shouted, looking to where the Gryffindors were sitting. They clapped and cheered.

"Good save by Weasley! Looks like he's improved since last year," said Zacharias snidely.

Harry heard the sound of a Bludger hitting a bat, and instinctively, he turned around, to see a Bludger zooming straight towards his head. "Whoa!" he yelled, as he ducked. The violent ball grazed the back of his neck, and he flew away, towards Ron.

He watched as Katie, Ginny, and Demelza flew towards the Slytherin goalposts, passing the Quaffle back and forth, making even Harry dizzy. Ritchie Coote followed closely behind Katie, hitting a Bludger towards Miles Bletchley. The Slytherin Keeper was distracted, giving Katie enough time to lob the Quaffle into the hoop. "Yeah! Go Katie!" Harry yelled, grinning.

"Score for Gryffindor, in the lead by ten to nothing!"

Bletchley passed the Quaffle to Zabini, who flew back to the Gryffindor's side, flanked by two Beaters. Jimmy Peakes noticed this, and followed them. "Watch out, Ron!" Jimmy yelled, as Goyle hit a Bludger towards Ron. Jimmy hit the Bludger back towards them, narrowly missing Crabbe's head. Goyle punched Jimmy's goggles, with pressed against his Jimmy's eye. _That's going to be a black eye,_ thought Harry worriedly.

Zabini threw the Quaffle towards the center goalpost, but Ron caught it, right before it went through. "Nice one, Weasley!" said Ritchie. Ron threw the Quaffle to his sister, who looked at Harry. He nodded at her, and turned to the rest of the team.

"Weakest Link!" he called to them. The Gryffindors knew it by heart—the special play that Oliver, Fred, and George came up with a few years ago was still being used. The other teams still hadn't figured it out. They formed a line as they zoomed towards the other side of the pitch, Ritchie in the front, Harry, Demelza, Ginny in the middle with the Quaffle, Katie, and Jimmy at the end.

"Harry!" Katie yelled, pointing off to who-knows-where. This was all part of the plan, of course, and Harry zoomed off, breaking out from the line, in pursuit of nothing, to distract Harper, and possibly put him out of play for a few minutes.

As dimwitted as Harper was, he followed Harry towards the bleachers, thinking the opposing Seeker had found the Snitch. Apparently, Zacharias Smith thought the same thing.

"Looks like Potter's found the Snitch! Harper'd better catch up if he wants to win this game," said the Hufflepuff.

The others were flying closer and closer to the Slytherin's side, as they broke out of the line, with Ritchie and Jimmy jumping onto Crabbe and Goyle, sending them hurtling towards the ground. "Aggressive! Crabbe and Goyle look a little shaken!" said Zacharias.

Ginny, Demelza, and Katie flew in an arrowhead formation, until they approached the Slytherin Chasers. Demelza and Katie tackled Warrington and Zabini, with Urquhart chasing Ginny, who had the Quaffle. She sped towards the goal, with Urquhart close behind her. Bletchley zoomed up to meet her, but she took a hard turn, slamming Urquhart into Bletchley as she threw the Quaffle into the hoop.

"And it's twenty to nothing, Gryffindor lead. Harper and Potter are still chasing the Snitch, I see."

Harry flew closer and closer to the bleachers, Harper only inches away from him, squinting to see if he was actually chasing the Snitch. "Too late," said Harry, smiling at the Slytherin, as he suddenly stopped. Harper crashed into the bleachers, earning a boo from the Slytherins, and a cheer from the Gryffindors.

"Nasty plot by the Gryffindor Seeker, I see. Harper's trying to pick himself up," said Smith, as the Slytherin Seeker pushed himself off the ground, reaching for his broom.

Warrington held the Quaffle, flanked by two Chasers, flying towards Ron again. Katie, Ginny, and Demelza flew to meet them, but were hit aside by Zabini, Urquhart, and a Bludger ferociously hit by Crabbe.

Harry saw a Gryffindor with a yellow six on their back, and a Slytherin with a black four, collide with a sickening crunch. He winced seeing Demelza hurtle towards the ground, followed by Blaise.

Katie sped forward, following Warrington. Ritchie slammed into him, knocking the Quaffle from Warrington. Katie swooped under him, catching the Quaffle. She passed it to Demelza, who'd recovered from her fall, dodging Bludgers hit by Goyle. Demelza threw it to Ginny. She caught it, hugging it close to her body. Zabini approached her, but she passed it back to Katie, who was closest to the goalposts.

Katie pulled her broom from under her, and for a few seconds, it looked like she was suspended in air, as she bat the Quaffle towards the right goal hoop. Bletchley didn't get there in time, and the Quaffle flew through. Harry sped towards Katie, giving her a high-five as he passed her.

"And it's good! Gryffindor lead, thirty to nothing!"

Not disheartened, the Slytherins flew towards Ron, who was waving and smiling at the Gryffindor crowd, basking in the cheers. "Ron, you bloody idiot! Watch the Quaffle!" Harry yelled to his best friend, who spun around, catching the Quaffle as it flew towards the right goalpost.

"Close, but not quite! Oh—it's a penalty! Slytherin's got to try to score!" said Zacharias, as the Slytherins got ready for a penalty throw, as Ginny had deliberately flipped Zabini's broom.

Ron stiffened, preparing to catch the penalty. The Slytherins jeered at him as Zabini flew forward to take the penalty.

Zabini threw the Quaffle up, and punched it towards the left goal hoop. Ron zoomed towards the hoop, hitting it away with the back of his broom, like Oliver had done in Harry's first match. Blaise glared at Ron, but zoomed away to hit Katie in the back of the head.

Back and forth, Gryffindor scored, and Slytherin _tried_ to score.

"I think it's clear who's gonna win this game. It's seventy to nothing, Gryffindor lead!"

In the corner of his eye, Harry saw a glint of gold, and he flew after it. Harper, close by, was hesitant to follow him. "Is it really the Snitch this time?" Zacharias asked.

Goyle flew close to Harry, trying to knock him off track. He kicked Harry's ear, which earned a groan from the latter. He clutched his ear with his left hand, his right hand holding onto the broom. "Bloody hell," Harry moaned, his vision blurring, despite his glasses. He flew faster, right hand outstretched, the Snitch just barely out of his grasp. "C'mon! Faster!" he said to himself, his hand inching closer to the Snitch.

Suddenly, Blaise rammed into him, sending Harry hurtling away from the Snitch. Harry felt his neck crack, wincing, as the Gryffindors moaned in disappointment. Warrington came flying towards Harry, punched him in the nose, breaking it, and knocked the Gryffindor Seeker off his broom. Harry fell towards the ground, slightly limp.

"Time out!" yelled one of his teammates.

A flash of red hair came into his vision, and he felt himself being hoisted onto a broom. "Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked, holding him upright on her broom. He nodded numbly, and watched as Katie flew towards them, with Harry's Firebolt in her hand, as he and Ginny landed on the snowy ground. They laid him down, and Katie took out her wand. By then, Ritchie, Jimmy, Demelza, and Ron had landed, standing around their limp Captain.

"Bloody hell, those Slytherins need to get a taste of their own medicine," growled Ritchie to Jimmy, gripping his Beater's bat tightly.

The Slytherin team was flying around them, laughing at Harry's bloody face. "_Episkey_,_" _said Katie, tapping his nose with her wand. Harry moaned in pain as the familiar sensation of his nose snapping back into place filled his head.

"Do you want Ginny to fill in for you, or will you be okay?" asked Demelza, looking at a determined Ginny.

Harry met Ginny's eyes, and shook his head. "I'll be fine. I just need to break Harper's nose first," he said grimly, and his teammates laughed.

"Are you ready? Do you need to call for a substitution?" Madam Hooch asked, flying close to them. They shook their heads, helping Harry back onto his Firebolt.

"Weasley Wrangler?" he asked his teammates, who nodded. The Weasley Wrangler was also a play made by Fred and George, made specifically for hurting the opposing team. The Gryffindor Beaters grinned wickedly at Harry, then to the Slytherins.

"Let's do it," said Ritchie, as Ron flew back to the goal hoops. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, throwing the Quaffle to Demelza.

Jimmy and Ritchie grinned at each other, at flew towards Harper, following him. A Bludger flew towards Ritchie, but he and Jimmy hit it back and forth to each other, getting further and further away from each other, until they were next to Harper. Ritchie hit the Bludger, hard, at Harper—and it winded him, sending him flying. "Yeah!" yelled Jimmy, as they flew closer to the Slytherin Chasers. "Ready, Coote?"

"Ready, Peakes!" Ritchie hit another Bludger towards Zabini, which caught him off-guard. Jimmy flew behind Zabini, hitting the Bludger towards Warrington. The Slytherin Chaser dodged it, grinning toothily at Peakes.

"You missed," he said, sneering.

"Did I?" asked Jimmy, as Ritchie hit Warrington in the back with the Bludger. The two Beaters high-fived as Warrington dropped towards the ground.

"Peakes, Coote!" yelled Katie. They nodded at her, and flew in front, hitting a Bludger back and forth to each other.

Bletchley's eyes grew wide as the Beaters and Katie approached him. "Yeah!" yelled Jimmy, as he hit the Slytherin Keeper in the stomach with the Bludger. Katie tossed the Quaffle through the hoop, and high-fived Ginny as she flew by.

Meanwhile, Harry had seen the Snitch. The snow beat against his goggles, and he had to wipe them once, just to be able to see. He flew closer and closer to the Snitch, but suddenly, a Bludger came out of nowhere, hitting Harry's outstretched arm. "Augh!" he groaned, not believing his luck. He stretched out his other arm, his gloved fingers almost touching the small, golden ball. He winced as his ear throbbed, and had to put his hand on his ear, the hand attached to the broken arm. Pain pulsed through both his ear and his arm, but he stretched forward anyways, and his fingers curled around the small ball. "Got it!" he yelled triumphantly, smiling.

"Yeah!" he yelled, holding it up in the air, still clutching his ear with his other hand.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signaling for the game to end. "And it's over! Gryffindor wins! This has got to be Slytherin's most embarrassing loss, two hundred thirty to nothing!" cried Zacharias.

"Go, Harry!" cheered Ron, as the Gryffindor team gathered around Harry, patting him on the back—except Demelza made the mistake of hitting Harry's broken arm. Harry winced, but smiled at Demelza nonetheless.

Ginny hugged him close, and Harry, despite the freezing weather, felt like he was on fire.

* * *

**(Why's there a bar up there, but not one at the beginning? WTH? :D)**

**Review? Tell me if you want me to do another!**


End file.
